


Something

by orphan_account



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Angel Devil/Hayakawa Aki
Kudos: 7





	Something

早川秋正盯着报告，眼皮也不抬，只说，遗愿清单？那种东西快死的时候再说吧。  
天使恶魔张了张嘴，没好意思开口，你的寿命不多了呀。  
这种话由嘴巴讲出来就成了诅咒，尽管确实是真的，但某种时候还是你知我知比较合适。  
问起这个并非临时起意，天使想了几天，研习多部当红偶像剧，主题多关乎男主快死了或者女主快死了，此时推动剧情的总有遗愿清单这种东西，将死之人想做什么天使的的确确一概不知，他见过的连对话都不曾有——视线转回到黑色头发的男人身上。天使动之以理，说，到时就来不及了，最好现在就想，列满一百条最好。这样算下来平均三四天可以完成一个，就算他是恶魔也不想每天加班。  
早川秋此刻已经离开了椅子，听闻后，停了半秒说，哦……好吧，第一个，我要去看电影。  
去看电影本就是早川秋计划好的，带上一个恶魔也没有什么关系，只不过买票的时候发生了意外。售票员指着天使恶魔的翅膀，为难道，先生，不可以收起来吗，你会挡住后面的观众的。天使说，哎——不行哦。售票员挂着三滴汗，说，那不好意思，我们不能让你进去了。  
早川秋上前说，他是cosplay狂，摘下翅膀就会死，帮我们安排最角落的位置就好。  
除非是最热门的电影，没有人会选最后一排的角落，坐下后，早川秋只有一个想法，天使的翅膀不是一般的碍事。因为没地方放，一部分羽翼伸到他的背后，开场的间隙他想，翅膀上应该没有神经吧，躺下去应该没关系吧，挺直腰板看电影也太累了……当他想和天使商量时，对方早专注地看向屏幕了，于是只好将话憋回去。  
越看越不对劲，他买的明明是一部超级英雄电影的票，荧幕上的故事却在讲一名特工退休后因为儿时梦想当了漫画家，在漫画里披露行业现实而被仇家追杀——啊？早川秋借着光，低头去看电影票根，朦胧中他看清楚，好像真的买错了。如果现在退场，还能赶上超级英雄拯救世界，但他扭头看向天使，天使在自动贩售机买的冰淇淋（三个球的）早吃完了，现在端端正正地坐着，眼睛眨得很慢，似乎被电影吸去了注意力。  
算了。早川秋心想。  
电影只是电影，他们平静地看完了整场，没有笑也没有说话，像以往每天的早会一样，倒是其他观众发出笑声的时刻，天使稍微露出疑惑的表情。结束后，他们等到人全都走光，才慢慢走下阶梯。天使说，原来画漫画这么危险。  
啊？是有点。早川附和。  
天使又说，你觉得我们的工作怎样，画成漫画投给jump会火吗，火到被追杀的那种。  
早川秋推开门，回答他，不会吧，jump不是少年漫画杂志吗，社畜日常兴许第三话就被腰斩了。  
天使叹息一声，好可惜。


End file.
